Líder de Escuadrón
by RipperRose
Summary: Era una escencia suave, dulce pero no empalagosa, podría llegar hasta ser apetitosa. Hacía muchos años que no probaba ese olor... El día en que se conocieron. (MikeNana)


Tuvo que usar la excusa ancestral de "ir a dar un paseo" para salir de la base de las tropas de reconocimiento. Se supone que debería estar muy entusiasmado con respecto a la gran noticia que el Comandante Shadis le había dado esa misma mañana; Sin embargo, no sentía alegría desbordante, más bien, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Felicidades, Mike. –Le había dicho Erwin. –Ahora serás líder de escuadrón de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

A Erwin también lo habían ascendido a Líder de Escuadrón, pero era más que obvio que pronto el Comandante le cedería su puesto cuando se jubilara y se sentía bien por él ya que su compañero era el perfecto candidato para ello.

El pueblo no estaba tan lejos, así que pudo llegar a él en cuestión de minutos. Cualquiera que viera a un joven soldado con la Alas de la Libertad en su espalda imaginaría que se dirige a una tienda de cosas raras o algo así, pero esa vez Mike se atrevió a detenerse en la florería de aquél viejo que tenía las plantas más bonitas y que mejor olían.

-¿Hay algo en especial que busque, Soldado? –Le preguntó el viejo.

-Amapolas. –Dijo Mike. –Un ramo de Amapolas.

Las amapolas fueron pagadas, el hombre dio las gracias y continuó su camino. Tal vez no sabría cómo reaccionar exactamente por la noticia, pero sabía bien a dónde podía ir.

En aquella zona dentro de la muralla Rose no existían lugares extravagantes para los difuntos, si no que eran simplemente un terreno inmenso de tierra donde las personas pudieran descansar en paz. Tampoco había creaciones arquitectónicas lujosas en cada tumba para ubicarlos, desde hace tiempo que se había dejado de hacer aquello y en esos días se limitaban a una lápida de concreto con el nombre y la fecha de muerte. Y ese año había muchas lápidas nuevas, sobre todo al haber regresado de aquella misión fuera de los muros hace algunos meses atrás.

Conocía los nombres, cada uno de ellos, recientemente tallados y la tierra aún fresca. No tenía tiempo para permitirse visitarlos a todos, simplemente quería ver a uno. Cuando se detuvo frente a la lápida sólo la miró por algunos minutos que pudieron haber sido hasta horas. Llevó el ramo de Amapolas a su nariz y aspiró su olor, el olor de sus pétalos frágiles que simbolizan la brevedad de la vida y que recuerdan a las almas inocentes, se puso en cuclillas sobre la tumba y dejó el ramo al pie de la lápida. El nombre de su antiguo Líder de Escuadrón estaba grabado en ella.

"Ahora me han dado su lugar" –Pensó. –"Ahora seré yo el que sacrifique su vida por la de mis próximos subordinados. Justo como usted lo hizo."

No se sentía triste, ni siquiera se sentía incómodo, pero pensaba que debía hacerle saber la noticia a su superior ya que tomaría su puesto. Era la segunda vez que le había traído flores y la primera vez fue el día de su entierro. Siempre sintió admiración por aquél hombre que ahora estaba muerto, aquél que le enseñó a valorar la vida y poder llegar a sacrificarla por buenas razones; Incluso había decidido en secreto dejarse crecer una pequeña barba y el bigote en su honor. Cuántas cosas cambian cuando te unes a la milicia…

Y ahora era tiempo de que se unieran los nuevos reclutas. Las elecciones se llevarían a cabo esa misma tarde y el día siguiente se presentarían en la base como los nuevos miembros, y podría parecer pesimista, pero algo le decía que tal vez ése año no hubiera chicos tan dementes como para unirse a la legión de reconocimiento. Cada año llegaban menos y menos y creía que no llegaría ninguno aquella temporada.

El viento sopló tranquilamente, sacudiendo un poco su melena que ahora estaba un poco más larga que antes, suspiró y su olfato pudo captar un peculiar olor que se transportaba en el vacío.

Los tacones de unas botas hicieron un leve ruido sobre la tierra, otro ramo de flores se posó en una tumba y una segunda cabellera rubia era llevada por el aire. A su derecha se encontraba la chica que despedía aquél olor tan singular y más singular parecía al no llevar puesta una falda como las demás civiles, sino un pantalón de hombre, Pero no le parecía del todo un hombre, su corta trenza y los finos rasgos de su rostro no podrían confundirse fácilmente con los de un chico.

Suspiró una vez más para intentar reconocer aquélla fragancia que le parecía relajante y familiar.

-¿Viene a visitar a algún familiar? –preguntó de repente la chica.

Mike se giró y cayó en la cuenta de que la mujer lo miraba.

-No. –Respondió. –Compañero de escuadrón.

-Lamento lo ocurrido. –Dijo ella. –Últimamente los que viajan fuera de los muros no son los únicos que mueren. –echó un vistazo al ramo de claveles que había dejado.

-También lamento lo ocurrido. –Dijo Mike.

La chica asintió y desvió su mirada de nuevo a la lápida que tenía enfrente. El muchacho intentaba recordar el nombre de aquél misterioso aroma y ambos callaron durante algunos minutos. Él no se decidía por irse ni ella se movía de su lugar, pero algo en la atmósfera se sentía un poco tenso.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo más? –habló otra vez la rubia, aunque no esperó que Mike contestara. -¿No se arrepiente de llevarlas?... A las alas, me refiero.

Le sorprendió un poco la pregunta, pero no contestó de inmediato y al sentir el silencio en el joven, la chica se incomodó un poco y trató de explicarse.

-Se… se supone que el escudo de la Legión de Reconocimiento es representado por las alas de la libertad, y se dice que son ellas las que llevarán a la humanidad a poder vivir en paz fuera de los muros; Sin embargo, creo que ya se ha dado cuenta de que más de la mitad en este cementerio las portaron alguna vez y… -Dudó un segundo. -¿No se ha arrepentido alguna vez de haberlas elegido?

-No. –Afirmó Mike. –Yo las elegí por mi propia voluntad y desde antes de hacerlo sabía que si las tomaba como mías también tomaba como míos los sueños de todas las personas que desean acabar con los muros y con los titanes.

-¿Y por qué no elegir las tropas Estacionarias? –Le contradijo ella, mirándolo preocupadamente.

Los ojos de Mike se abrieron un poco, pero después los cerró y suspiró de nuevo. Entendió la preocupación de la chica y sonrió un poco.

-Porque no puedes salvar a la humanidad de los titanes si te quedas atrapado dentro de éstos muros. –Contestó.

Los ojos de la chica lo miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, terminó llevándolos al suelo y llenándolos de una combinación de duda y tristeza. El soldado se puso de pie y se puso en marcha para irse, dejando a la muchacha de la trenza rubia detrás de él.

Al terminarse las lápidas y los bultos de tierras sobre los cuerpos sin vida, en ése momento recordó cuál era aquella esencia. Era suave, dulce pero no empalagosa, podía llegar hasta ser apetitosa. Hacía muchos años que no probaba ese olor… Canela.

.

.

.

.

Pasaba las puntas de sus dedos por la superficie de su escritorio, de un nuevo escritorio en un nuevo despacho para el nuevo Líder de Escuadrón. Bueno, en realidad no era todo nuevo, sólo él era el nuevo. Se giró para mirar por la ventana, estaba un poco sucia y algo vieja pero podía verse hacia el otro lado. Observó por un momento las cuadrillas del establo dónde dormían los caballos y pensó en que dentro de unas horas conocería a los nuevos miembros de su escuadrón, hasta entonces quería estar solo en lo que sería su nuevo lugar. Pensó que justo ayer había decidido no defraudarlos jamás, a quien quiera que fueran sus subordinados. Erwin no los defraudaría, eso lo tenía seguro, Hanji tampoco lo haría a pesar de sus comportamientos raros. Seguiría los pasos de su Superior y portaría las Alas de la Libertad con orgullo.

El sonido de dos botas deteniéndose en el umbral del despacho hizo que se girara. Y ahí se encontraba una persona que él no había visto antes en los cuarteles, con su equipo tridimensional puesto y la chaqueta con el bordado blanco y azul en la espalda y los hombros. Ambos se quedaron congelados al verse de nuevo. Tal vez Mike no habría pensado volver a ver a la chica del cementerio y tal vez ella tampoco esperaría encontrarlo otra vez, o por lo menos no como Líder de Escuadrón. No la reconoció al instante, ya que su trenza había desaparecido y su cabello era ahora corto como el de un muchacho, pero aun así sus finas facciones no la confundían fácilmente con uno.

Ella volvió a la realidad y rápidamente llevó su mano derecha a su corazón para saludarlo.

-Vengo a reportarme con usted como miembro de su escuadrón de ahora en adelante. –Dijo ella en tono fuerte y formal.

-¿Estás segura de esto, soldado? –Preguntó Mike. –Podrías morir en cualquier momento, ser comida de titanes.

-Claro que sí. Estoy consciente de ello.

-¿Y por qué no elegir las Tropas Estacionarias? –Le cuestionó algo sarcástico.

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta pero un segundo después frunció el ceño y sostuvo más firmemente su saludo militar.

-Porque ahora he elegido a las Alas de la libertad como mías y he tomado la responsabilidad de la humanidad en mis manos. –Dijo sonriendo levemente. –Además de que no puedo acabar con los titanes estando siempre dentro de los muros.

Mike sonrió.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre soldado?

-Llámeme Nanaba, Líder de Escuadrón.

-… Bien.

Y por fin descubrió el nombre de aquella linda chica con relajante olor a Canela.


End file.
